Stay With Me
by ashesofmusic
Summary: One Shot- Inspired by Sam Smiths song Stay With Me. Rated M for a few swear words only Its post COHF, no spoilers i would say apart from well... who this story is about. Malec cuteness One in which someone proposes to someone:)


**_A/N: This is just a little one shot that I thought of while listening to Ed Sheerans' cover of Sam Smiths song Stay With Me. So yeah this is what I came up with_****_J_****_ enjoy_**

The moment the words "Will you marry me?" left Alec Lightwoods lips Magnus stopped breathing. He couldn't believe that the shy, quiet, and introverted boy he fell in love with was the one proposing. Of course Magnus had continually thought about asking the boy to marry him but for once in Magnus' life he was scared of moving too fast. Before falling in love with Alexander Lightwood, Magnus lived a fast paced life never sticking to one lover for longer than a few months and certainly not thinking about marrying anyone. Yet with Alexander he could easily picture himself walking down the aisle as he catches the eye of a very nervous looking Alec fidgeting with a too tight suit that Magnus thought displayed his lovers body perfectly. He could almost feel the slightly sweaty hands of his Shadowhunter as he took his hands in his as they say their vows to each other. Honestly Magnus could not think about anything more perfect if he tried. So as he took a deep breath he whispered,

"Yes." And looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of the boy he fell in love with and was shocked to see his baby holding back tears. Tears of joy he assumed.

"Oh thank the angel, I thought you were going to say no." Alec breathed along with a sigh of relief.

"Whatever made you think I would ever say no to you?" Magnus questioned his boyfriend. Fiancé he corrected himself smugly.

"Well you did take a while to answer so I was worried you were thinking of a way to let me down easy." Alec shrugged.

"I love you." Magnus said powerfully all his emotion seeping into his voice. "Nothing will ever change that. Sure we have been through a few rocky patches but we came out stronger as cliché as that sounds. So the answer is, and will always be, YES. Yes I would be honoured to marry you Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Alec visibly relaxed and leaned up to kiss the warlock as they both savoured the kiss sweetly. As Alec slipped the ring onto the warlocks' finger he could vaguely make out claps and cheers coming from all over the restaurant they were eating at. But he could care less about the people around him because the boy in front of him standing up from his kneeling position is the only person he will ever care about and pay as much attention as he does currently. Magnus smiled fondly as Alec blushed deep red at all the attention they were getting and barely kept the laugh from escaping his body.

"Why are people so nosy" Alec murmured as he sunk a little in his chair trying to get his blush under control.

"Because mundanes are genetically nosy or something like that. Look at me." Magnus demanded. Alec's head immediately shot up and their eyes connected. "Are we telling people about this," Magnus motioned to his ring finger which was now decorated with Alec's family ring, "or keeping it quiet for a while?"

"Uh… why don't we have dinner with my parents' tomorrow night? They are in New York for a few days to see how we are doing and we could tell them then if you want. I know in the past I haven't been very open or forward with my family, particularly my parents, about our relationship and I don't want to be like that anymore." Magnus could feel his heart beat increases and felt so proud of his Shadowhunter who had really come out of his shell since meeting Magnus.

"That sounds perfect baby! Let me know what time and I will be there." Magnus said with enthusiasm.

"Crap!" Alec shouted. Dinner with his parents begins in 15 minutes and he's not even dressed yet and Magnus isn't here yet and he has no idea what to wear. What do you even wear to a dinner that's sole purpose is for you to tell your parents you a marrying someone. A suit? No that's too formal. Jeans? No that's too informal. Alec reaches for his phone to call Magnus but before he gets a chance Isabelle comes strutting through his door.

"What's up brother? Jace said he could feel that you were super anxious through the parabatai bond. Is everything okay?" Isabelle questioned as she threw herself onto Alec's messy bed.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Alec mumbled.

"Oh come on. I haven't seen you this anxious since you told mum and dad about dating Magnus. Does this have something to do with Magnus? Tell me now." Isabelle demanded.

"You will find out at dinner okay. Now help me. What do I wear to dinner?" Isabelle looked at her brother with exasperation. But in the end stood up walked over and picked out a dark blue button down and black jeans which had no holes. Then lastly a crisp black blazer to throw on top.

"Here wear this. And whatever you are hiding from everyone better be good because I don't want to have a boring dinner with the 'rents." Isabelle said over her shoulder as she stalked out of the room, clearly annoyed Alec hadn't informed her of his secret. Alec was terrified of what his parents were going to say. What if they forbid him to marry Magnus? Even if they did he wouldn't obey them. He was 18 and could think and make decisions for himself. If his parents were not okay with it then fine. He would just have to show them that he isn't the person he used to be and they can't control him anymore. Especially when it comes to Magnus. Speaking of Magnus he should be here by now. Alec turned around to collect his phone from his jean pocket when he was greeted by the sight of his boyfr- fiancé he corrected.

"Hey cutie you look nice." Magnus complimented him. As usual Alec felt himself blush as the words but accepted the compliment as he had learned to over the near year he and the warlock had been together for. He snuggled into the arms of his lover and breathed in the scent that instantly relaxed him. "Relax Hun okay? Everything is going to be fine you just wait and see." Magnus whispered as he gently pressed a kiss to Alec's temples. A gesture Magnus knew immediately relaxed the Shadowhunter. "Come now baby we have food to eat and awkward table conversations to have before we drop our bombshell on your unsuspecting family." Magnus cheerfully said as he grabbed the younger man's hand and dragged him to the dining room.

"So, my son, how has been taking over the institutes responsibilities while we have been gone? Are you finding in manageable?" Robert asked his son.

"Ah yes its fine I guess." Alec always found it hard to hold a conversation with his father especially since coming out to him. But then again he always had a better relationship with his mother in the first place.

"Good good then I assume it will be okay for you to carry on with the work when we leave again?"

"Yes I can handle it."Alec said, picking at his food.

"Honey are you sick? You haven't touched much of your food?" His mother asked worriedly.

"Um yeah I'm fine just have a lot on my mind." Alec cautiously said, glancing over at Magnus who was seating next to him.

"Alec said he was feeling anxious before. Wanna tell us why?" Isabelle said with a slight smirk only he could pick up. As Alec looked around the room all eyes were on him. He could feel his blush creeping up his neck. Bloody hell he hated having all the attention.

"Um yeah I guess. Well I don't really know how to put this. I didn't really figure out what to say. But um….Magnus and I are getting married." Alec finally got out.

"Oh my fucking god! No way." Isabelle squealed.

"Isabelle language!" Maryse cautioned not even glancing at her daughter as all eyes were still on Alec and now also Magnus.

"Surprise," Magnus said throwing his hands in the air, "I'm guessing you all want to know the story of how Alec proposed to me. Well…" Magnus continued to explain the night before but all Alec could concentrate on was controlling his breathing and making sure he didn't make eye contact with either of his parents for fear of seeing their disappointed faces. "Anything else I forgot to add sweetie?" Magnus asked finally finished with his story. But before Alec could answer he felt suddenly sick as he ran from the dining room and towards the nearest bathroom.

After throwing up the entire contents of his food he rinsed his mouth then leaned up against the bathroom cabinet trying to control his breathing. Seconds later he heard a soft knocking at the door. "Alec, hunny? Can I come in please?" He heard his lovers' voice through the wooden door and leaned up and unlocked the door and sat back closing his eyes as he felt the coolness of the marble cooling the right side of his face. "What happened? Did you have another panic attack?" Magnus questioned softly as he rubbed circles into his boyfriends thigh trying to soothe him. Alec weakly nodded. "You haven had one of them for a while. If telling your parents about our impending marriage was this stressful to you we should have waited baby. I hate seeing you like this knowing I cant help you." Magnus said with torment.

"No." Alec croaked. "I wanted. No. I needed to tell them I cant let my anxiety ruin my life anymore. I just couldn't handle seeing their disapproving faces and comments this time."

"But Alec they are fine with it. With us getting married I mean." This time Alec finally opened his eyes looking into the gorgeous cat eyes for any sign that Magnus was lying to him. But of course he wasn't lying to Alec, he never did.

"They are?" Alec asked

"Yes. Now come out okay you have a bunch of people out there waiting to congratulate you." Magnus said as he stood reaching to grab the boys hand to haul him off the ground. But before Magnus could drag him back to the dining room Alec pulled him into a tight hug. "What's this for?"

"I love you Magnus. That's what this hug is for." Alec then forced himself to let go and walked out of the bathroom with determination, missing the broad smile playing at Magnus' lips.

It had been four months since he had told his parents about the marriage. And within four months, with the help of a few people, it was finally his wedding day. He had been staring at himself in the full length mirror in Izzy's' bedroom for a while now and didn't notice his parabatai standing in the doorway. "You know staring at a mirror for extended periods of time won't make you more beautiful than me. Don't give yourself false hope brother." Jace stated playfully before walking over to his brother. As Jace approached him he jabbed Jace in the side as he knew Jace hated it. Than when Jace went to fight back quickly said,

"Hey you can't hurt the groom right before he goes out to get married."

"Oh you're the groom? I thought you were the bride and Magnus was the groom?" Jace said snidely.

"Jace we are both guys therefore we are both grooms. Don't be dim." Alec replied, once again adjusting his blazer.

"You look hot Alec leave it alone and come with me, you can't be late to your own wedding." Jace said as he grabbed his parabatais' arm and pulled him along. The backyard of the institute had been decorated beautifully if Alec did say so himself. He normally wasn't too big on flowers but could still admit it looked nice. He couldn't believe he felt so nervous as he couldn't help but think 'what if Magnus doesn't show?'

"I know you, and I know what you're thinking. He will be walking down the aisle in a few moments. Don't worry." Jace whispered in his ear. Just then the music started playing as his beautiful sister Isabelle was walked down the aisle with Simon by her side followed by Clary who was walking down with Ragnor Fell. Just then his jaw dropped as Magnus came into view. He looked stunning. Of course he did he was Magnus bane he always looked stunning. Just then blue eyes locked with green eyes and Alec immediately relaxed as he was about to marry the love of his life.

After they had gotten through the ceremony and speeches by many of their friends Isabelle, the host of the reception, announced it was time for the first dance. "Come on Alexander it's just one dance." His husband said hauling Alec up.

"I hate dancing." Alec said stubbornly.

"Well deal with it because I love dancing and I'm your husband now so therefore you must love dancing as well…especially if it's with me." Magnus said as he pulled his husband to him. And as they started to dance to their favourite couple song Alec knew he would never forget this moment.

_**a/n: the song they were dancing to was the one that inspired this story. Stay with me- but the ed sheeran cover:):)**_


End file.
